worldtriggerfandomcom-20200223-history
Kogetsu/Senkū
}} |double image = Anime= |-|Manga= |imagewidth = 250 |caption = Senkū's trajectory. |kanji = 旋空 |Romaji = Senkū |Creator = |User = |Organization = Border |Type = Normal |Class = Optional (Attacker only) |Ability 1 = Increased slashing range |Ability 2 = More powerful at the tip |Manga = Chapter 57 |Anime = Episode 14}} ||lit. Rotation Void}} is an Optional Trigger exclusive to Kogetsu, including its Spear variant. An attack carried out using this Trigger takes the name of ||lit. Rotation Void Crescent Moon}}. Appearance Senkū has no physical manifestation outside of its effect on Kogetsu, whose blade it extends. Due to the speed of the swing, the attack can appear only as a ribbon of light originating from the blade. Should Kogetsu be a different color than the standard one, the blade will be changed back to its default color. Overview The origins of this Trigger are unknown. Due to its function, it cannot have been created before Kogetsu. Abilities Senkū allows the user to temporarily extend their Kogetsu by consuming trion. The power of the slash increases accordingly, peaking at the tip of the blade. The extension is inversely proportional to the duration of the effect. the majority of Attackers activate it for 1 second, resulting in a range of 15 meters, but Tatsuhito Ikoma can comfortably execute a Senkū Kogetsu slash with an activation of a mere 0.2 seconds, which causes the blade to extend up to 40 meters. This extreme application of Senkū can cut cleanly through large Escudo barriers, but even an ordinary activation has proven capable of cleaving through a minimum of five smaller Escudo, some within a few meters of the Senkū user, without difficulty. Kei Tachikawa used this Trigger to bisect two Rabbits vertically despite the very durable armor on their head and back being capable of resisting two simultaneous Scorpion slashes without taking any significant damage. Skilled Senkū users like Ikoma and Tachikawa are able to swing the elongated Kogetsu twice within one same activation, while Yōsuke Yoneya was able to strike five times in a row with his Spear, although it is possible that he simply extended the activation time. Another notable application of Senkū is the one demonstrated by Masafumi Shinoda, consisting in pinpoint attacks which resemble Mantis more closely than a slash proper. He also displayed the ability to avoid obstacles, although whether he did so through sheer skill, in conjunction with Gen'yō, or through a customization is currently unknown. Shinoda, Tachikawa and Ikoma are consistently shown sheathing their Kogetsu between attacks, and the act of drawing it has been repeatedly recognized as a telling sign that the wielder's intention of activating Senkū. The frequency of this action despite its impracticality in combat could suggest that it is somehow beneficial, although there are also instances of Senkū being unequivocally activated when Kogetsu was already out of the scabbard. However, whether the act of sheathing and drawing Kogetsu has any use remains unconfirmed. The speed at which Kogetsu extends and shrinks is likewise unknown. Senkū can and must be equipped on the same side of the slots as Kogetsu in one's Trigger set, and it can thus be activated even if two Triggers are already in use. Techniques Users See also: Senkū Users There are 26 known users of this Trigger among official agents, including Yōsuke Yoneya, who activates it through his Spear. Masafumi Shinoda also has Senkū in his Trigger Set. Tatsuhito Ikoma is hailed as the best Senkū user in all of Border, but Shinoda and Kei Tachikawa are also worthy of note. Trivia * The way Kogetsu is often unsheathed right before using Senkū is probably a reference to , where one draws their sword from the sheath only moments before striking. * Kyōsuke Karasuma, Shūji Miwa and Kotarō Tomoe are the only three official agents with Kogetsu but not Senkū in their Trigger set. * The English translation of Chapter 154 heavily implied Senkū can be activated only while drawing Kogetsu; however, the original text makes no mention of it. References Navigation Category:Trigger Category:Border Category:Border Triggers Category:Optional Trigger Category:Normal Trigger